


Северная звезда в районе Орст

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, FC Schalke 04, Gen, Legends, Mythology - Freeform, Snakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Увидеть змеиную свадьбу - к беде.





	Северная звезда в районе Орст

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Football Summer Workout Fest 2017.  
> Орст – район города Гельзенкирхен.

Магия и ужас окутывали Бене с ног до головы. От магии – или от страха – покалывало кончики пальцев, от страха – или от магии – подкашивались ноги.  
Мелко вибрируя, дрожали чистым звуком колокольчики. Иногда вступал гобой.  
Под ногами Бене похрустывало нечто, в лучах палящего летнего солнца сверкающее алмазным блеском.  
Мимо шли люди – нет, он назвал бы их людьми, если бы они таковыми являлись, но обилие ушей, лишних рук, хвостов говорило об обратном. Тянулись праздничные шлейфы, били Бене по ногам с ожесточенностью, несвойственной легкой ткани, оставляли синяки и порезы. Чтобы выжить в этом нескончаемом потоке существ, нужно было двигаться самому.  
И Бене тоже шел, ступая осторожно, чтобы ненароком не отдавить кому-нибудь хвост, подол или лапу.  
Впереди блестел в лучах солнца золотой свадебный шатер на высоком помосте.  
Золотая ткань странно бликовала, отчего жених и невеста, облаченные в белое, светились неярким теплым светом.  
И тем непонятнее было Бене, из-за чего он чувствует этот всепоглощающий животный страх.  
Красивая невеста и красивый жених стояли рука об руку и принимали подарки. Стол рядом с ними был уставлен коробками, коробами и коробочками, некоторые мелко тряслись, другие неспешно ползли к краю, а из одной торчали ветвистые оленьи рога.  
Бене похлопал себя по бокам – в карманах было пусто. Он явился на свадьбу без подарка.  
И вот подошла его очередь.  
Отсутствие подарка заметила и невеста. Окатив Бене презрительным взглядом чаровнических желтоватых глаз, она брезгливо скривилась.  
– Милый, – певуче сказала она, хотя было в ее речи что-то инородное, то ли чужое, то ли попросту лишнее, что заставляло волноваться, – гость с твоей стороны не принес нам подарок.  
Жених тоже посмотрел на Бене – глаза жениха были совершенно человеческими, карими с небольшой зеленцой. Что-то такое было в них – то ли упрек, то ли насмешка, то ли что-то еще – что заставило Бене смутиться и отвести взгляд.  
Бене поднял руки, подцепил со своей шеи цепочку с золотым крестиком, теплым от тела, снял его через голову и протянул перед собой.  
– Подарок, – неслышным от волнения голосом сказал он.  
Невеста его проигнорировала, поправляя в иссиня-черных волосах небольшую золотую корону. И только жених протянул руку, взял крестик и сжал в руке.  
– Маленькая крупица – тоже золото, – мягко заметил он, обращаясь к своей невесте.  
Невеста показала тонкий раздвоенный язык и наклонила голову. Жених принялся выпутывать из короны длинные пряди ее волос.  
Бене отступил и провалился в пустоту за помостом.  
На слепящее солнце медленно наползла небольшая куцая туча, не сумевшая перекрыть его целиком. С неба закапал легкий летний дождь.

 

Утренняя темнота не была кромешной. В комнате смутно угадывались знакомые очертания: угол телевизора на фоне светлой стенки, кружка с водой на прикроватном столике, ворох сбитого одеяла, покосившийся купол напольной лампы.  
Вставать не хотелось. Спать тоже не хотелось, но вставать и идти в промозглую Гельзенкирхенскую осень – особенно.  
– Встаем, Хеведес, – строго сказал он сам себе.  
До выходных оставалось два дня, каких-то два дня.  
Цольферайн все так же стоял на месте со всеми своими прилегающими территориями. Несмотря на то что уже рассвело, еще не погасли последние огни ночного освещения. Вечером и ночью шахта и сопутствующие постройки подсвечивались таинственным красным, отчего это место очень любили местные (и не только) фотографы и фрики.  
Ну а Бенедикт был всего лишь работником музея Рурского региона, неспособным оценить все новое и современное – даже музей дизайна в соседнем помещении.  
На обеде к нему подсел Ральф Ферманн из музея «Дорога угля», они немного поговорили про трудности, то и дело возникающие в процессе курирования проекта «Путь индустриальной культуры», в котором оба были заняты.  
– Кстати, о культуре, – довольно неожиданно сменил тему Ральф. – Чудится мне, что ты когда-то рассказывал о своей научной работе. Легенды и мифы региона, что-то вроде, да?  
Бенедикт кивнул. Свою научную работу он нежно холил и лелеял, но проект, с которым приходил работать в музей, так и не реализовал. Концепция насквозь индустриального музея никак не позволяла это сделать.  
– Наши притащили из Мюнхена писателя, – пояснил Ральф. – Может, тебе что-то говорит фамилия Хуммельс?  
Бенедикт неопределенно кивнул. Может, и говорила, он не был уверен.  
– Ну вот, я тоже не читал, что он там пишет, но говорят, что он родился недалеко от Кельна, поэтому он как бы наш автор, и вот он будет у нас презентовать свою последнюю книгу, в которой то ли главный герой здесь родился, то ли действие книги у нас происходит, в общем, что-то такое… А этот автор еще в Мюнхене возьми и скажи, что следующая книга будет целиком посвящена Вестфалии, типа, он сейчас сюда поедет как раз для того, чтобы пошариться по архивам, пообщаться с местными. И что весь сюжет будет построен на местных легендах. Как это…  
Ральф старательно нахмурился и, видимо, по памяти процитировал того самого автора:  
– Популярный в наши дни жанр «магический реализм». Как реализм может быть магическим?  
Бенедикт сморщил нос, как бы показывая, что нет, не знает, да, понимает, к чему все дело идет.  
– В общем, – резюмировал Ральф, – заплатить тебе не заплатят, конечно, но начальство обещало дать дополнительный выходной к тем, когда писатель захочет тебя забрать. Ну и всякие там благодарности музею и лично тебе в предисловии, и книжку с автографом музею подарит, и презентует ее у нас, вот это вот все.  
– Я так понимаю, выбора у меня особо нет? – спросил Бенедикт.  
– А ты что, против? – удивился Ральф  
Действительно, как это? Мало того, что дадут дополнительный выходной, так еще и есть возможность потрепаться на любимую тему.  
В общем-то, Бенедикт еще не знал, почему его смущает эта идея, но на всякий случай сделал вид, что не то что против, но сомневается.  
– Точно не заплатят? – уточнил он. – В смысле, неотхоженных выходных у меня и так накопилось, я все жду, когда они превратятся в месяц или в деньги.  
Ральф с сомнением на него покосился.  
– Ну, может и заплатят. А вообще, с автора стряси. Ладно, Бене, – Ральф хлопнул ладонью по столу и поднялся на ноги. – Я побежал, автору дадут твой номер, только ты предупреди кого-нибудь, что будешь отсутствовать, окей?  
– Окей, – согласился Бенедикт. – Когда он приезжает-то?  
– Через пару дней, – ответил Ральф, уходя.  
Бенедикт облокотился на стол и тоскливо вздохнул. Через пару дней – это наверняка день в день в его выходные, о которых он так мечтал.  
Не зря же ему так не хотелось соглашаться.

Бенедикт даже погуглил специально, что это за Хуммельс такой. В целом, ему хватило бы и той информации, которой располагал Ральф, но хотелось, во-первых, посмотреть на этого писателя, а во-вторых, почитать хоть, что он там пишет.  
Если уж совсем какую-нибудь порно-ересь, то можно попросить, чтобы его имя нигде не фигурировало.  
Но все оказалось вовсе не так страшно, как Бенедикт успел себе нафантазировать. Даже смазливое лицо писателя казалось ему чем-то знакомым – может, из рекламы или из фотографий с какой-нибудь презентации.  
Как задницей чувствуя, когда наступает самое неудобное время, писатель позвонил в середине дня субботы, когда Бенедикт под пиво наблюдал за тем, как Шальке лениво пинает мяч в направлении ворот одной из Боруссии, а затем обратно.  
– Матс Хуммельс, – представился писатель приятным голосом. – Бенедикт, мне сказали, что вы примете непосредственное участие в создании моей новой книги. И что вы лучший специалист по мифами и легендам Рурского региона. Не обманули?  
Говорил писатель… ну, как и положено, наверное, писателю. Так, как будто писал книгу, а не разговаривал по телефону. Бенедикт передернул плечами, как будто собеседник мог его видеть. А что он мог сказать? Да, лучший, потому что единственный? Потому что легенд у нас кот наплакал, да и те – в основном у кого-нибудь спертые?  
– Допустим, – уклончиво ответил Бенедикт, не придумав ничего умнее.  
– Если вы сейчас свободны, может, мы могли бы встретиться? Скажем, ресторан «Зодиак» через полтора часа?  
Бенедикт тоскливо посмотрел на телевизор, на часы, недовольно посопел и уточнил:  
– Вы что, не смотрите сейчас футбол?  
– Бавария играла вчера, – ответил писатель.  
– А, ну, извините, – буркнул Бенедикт.  
– Хорошо, я вас понял. Тогда через два часа в вюрстхаусе на Кортумштрассе, договорились? Веганский ресторан нам точно не подойдет.  
– Вот уж спасибо, – почти неслышно ответил Бенедикт. – Хорошо.  
Недорогой и хорошо знакомый вюрстхаус в любом случае куда лучше веганского ресторана, в который мало того что ехать аж в Эссен, так еще и не покормят толком.

Молодой и прогрессивный писатель Матс Хуммельс выглядел так, что еще лет десять-двадцать назад его бы тут непременно побили. И дело было, наверное, не только в том, как он одевался, но еще и в немного надменном выражении на красивом слегка небритом лице. Бенедикт задумчиво поскреб щетину на щеке – у него вот никак не получалось выглядеть таким непосредственно-изящным, даже когда он был гладко выбрит.  
Найти Матса было несложно. Во-первых, Бенедикт уже знал, как он выглядит, а во-вторых, сразу увидел, к кому подходят сфотографироваться.  
Это было просто удивительно: неужели он и правда настолько популярный писатель, что его знают даже в Рурской глуши?  
Бенедикт подошел к его столу. По Матсу можно было сказать, что он устал – может, только что прилетел или просто задолбался раздавать автографы, – но все равно натянул улыбку и поднял на Бенедикта взгляд.  
– Где расписаться?  
– На книге потом распишетесь, – ответил Бенедикт, и только после этого подумал, что это было довольно невежливо.  
Но писатель заметно приободрился, улыбнулся чуть более естественно и подозвал официанта.  
– Заказывайте, а пока нам будут готовить – мы пообщаемся, хорошо?  
Бенедикт заказал как обычно: карривюрст, салат и – украдкой покосившись на Матса – все-таки пиво.  
У того на столе стояла бутылка минералки и тарелка с каким-то насквозь полезным салатом. Бенедикт, конечно, это никак не прокомментировал, но мнение свое составил.  
– Ну что, мой друг, – писатель сцепил длинные пальцы и устроил на них подбородок – наверное, это отлично действовало на издателей, но Бенедикту показалось очень странным, – для начала я расскажу вам немного о нашей книге.  
Бенедикт кивнул, не став интересоваться, когда это книга успела стать «нашей», то есть их, общей.  
– Что управляет человеком? – явно издалека начал Матс. – Его потребности. Большинство потребностей удовлетворяется при помощи денег. Деньги – это золото. Золото управляет человеком.  
Бенедикт нахмурил брови. Как бы окей, но больно глубокомысленно.  
– В легендах две проблемы: золото и любовь, так? Так. Про любовь меня не интересует. Мне нужны истории про золото, про тех, кто предает из-за него, и тех, кто не предает. Найдем что-нибудь?  
– Думаю, да.  
Они еще немного поговорили. Точнее, говорил Матс, рассказывал свою идею, план книги, а Бенедикт только смотрел на него, кивал и старательно пытался проникнуться всем этим.  
И только прекрасный, как и обычно, вюрст несколько скрасил ситуацию.  
Бенедикт оживился только один раз: сам не понимая, почему, среагировал на словосочетание «королева змей».  
– Еще раз, – попросил он.  
– Королева змей, – повторил писатель. – Голубой грот, который ведет в Змеиный город. Вы знаете эту легенду?  
– Найдем, – односложно ответил Бенедикт.  
Он слышал только сказку, но был уверен, что если очень сильно постарается, сможет найти первоисточник.  
Договорились на следующий день, ближе к вечеру, отправиться на экскурсию в шахту Нордштерн. Для того, чтобы тщательно к ней подготовиться, Бенедикт быстро поужинал, сделал несколько записей того, что было наиболее интересно Матсу, и откланялся.  
Компания утонченного и слегка странноватого писателя была ему… ну, не очень. Рурцы все-таки очень сильно отличались от мюнхенцев, даже если последние родились где-то неподалеку от Кельна.

 

С самого дня свадьбы в городе шел дождь. Легкий, едва моросящий, при голубом сияющем солнечном небе. В других местах такой дождь называют лисьей свадьбой, но Бене отлично знал, что это свадьба была змеиная.  
В Змеином городе других свадеб не бывает.  
Над городом бродили тени.  
Тени бродили и на душе у Бене – с того самого дня.  
Он занимался своими кузнеческими делами и старался не думать о том, что пережил. Потому как, когда начинал вспоминать – неизменно начинал жалеть, что отдал свой крестик брачующимся. На кой змеям крестик? Только что золото. Малая крупица – тоже золото, как-то так сказал жених, а ныне – змеиный король.  
Работа не шла, подкова не ковалась – а подкова всегда значила удачу. Так вот, Бене никак не мог сковать свою удачу.  
Потому и совсем не удивился, когда в дверь постучали. Да как – от души: три быстрых удара, затем еще через паузу, а потом и ногой добавили.  
Бене открыл, недоумевая, что там может быть за спешка.  
На пороге стоял змеиный король. Только выглядел он не совсем как король: черные кудри намокли под дождем и липли к лицу, белые одежды сделались какими-то серыми, а местами коричневыми, и тоже липли к телу. А в глазах – не то страх, не то удивление, не то что-то еще, что Бене понять так и не смог. Он только открыл рот, а король уже оказался в его доме.  
С короля текла вода, как в иных сказках, но он молчал, отряхивая потяжелевшие рукава своей рубашки. Замочил самого Бене, стоящего рядом, замочил висящие у камина и сушащиеся подштанники.  
Подштанники Бене все-таки убрал – неприлично как-то.  
– Извините, – осторожно начал он.  
Король вглядывался в него с сомнением и неуверенностью, как будто не до конца понимал, кто стоит перед ним.  
Бене же, наоборот, понимал слишком хорошо, поэтому смотрел настороженно и больше наладить контакт не пытался. Промолчал даже, когда король собственной персоной прошел к камину и сел в кресло рядом, хотя одежда его все еще была мокрой.  
Бене ничего не сказал – даже возгордился своей сдержанностью – и пошел ставить чайник.  
Привычные домашние дела так успокаивали, что он даже забыл о том, что в доме кто-то есть. Поэтому, когда король заговорил, он едва не выронил кружку из рук.  
– Говорят, что ты знаешь, как попасть в голубой грот.  
Бене разлил чай в две кружки и понес одну королю. Тот с сомнением потянул теплый пар тонким носом и все-таки чай пригубил, выжидающе глядя на Бене.  
Бене немного помолчал, после чего подтащил табурет и сел. От камина тянуло приятным теплом, от короля – сыростью и какой-то тоской.  
– Я знаю, как попасть к голубому гроту, – уклончиво ответил Бене. – А как попасть внутрь – нет.  
– Проведешь меня? Что возьмешь за это?  
Бене растерялся.  
– Там же ничего нет.  
– Там ничего нет, если ничего не ожидаешь увидеть. Так что?  
– Проведу. Просто так.  
– Тебе совсем ничего не нужно? – удивился король, но был в его вопросе какой-то подвох, который только сильнее убедил Бене в правильности его решения.  
– Совсем ничего.

Дорога до голубого грота заняла у них почти два дня. Все это время они не разговаривали – останавливались на привал, разбивали палатку, жгли костер. Ночами вокруг кружили змеи.  
Король был грустен и задумчив, а Бене просто не лез, разогревая на костре вареное мясо, от которого король обычно воротил тонкий нос.  
У самого грота они снова остановились на ночь. Король грел руки у костра, Бене шарился по сумке в поисках еды. Еды не было, о чем он и сказал. Его голос прозвучал в тишине неожиданно зло.  
Король пожал плечами. Он и так ничего не ел.  
– Сядь сюда, – попросил король.  
Бене бросил сумку на землю, чуть не придавив какую-то нерасторопную змейку, подошел к костру и сел рядом с королем. Король устроил локти на коленях, переплел длинные пальцы, устроил на них подбородок.  
– Ты точно не хочешь ничего попросить взамен за то, что проделал всю эту дорогу?  
Бене прислушался к себе и ответил:  
– Точно.  
– Почему? Обычно людям нужно золото. Золото – это деньги. Деньги решают почти все человеческие проблемы.  
– У меня нет человеческих проблем, – ответил Бене. – А те, что есть, деньгами не решаются.  
Костер тихо щелкал и постреливал. Но они смотрели выше: туда, где из почти невидимого в темноте провала в земле пробивался голубоватый неземной свет.  
– Зачем вам туда? – спросил Бене.  
Ему было нехорошо от этого света, мокли ладони, а по спине ползла неприятная дрожь. Даже представить, что кто-то захочет своей волей попасть в этот грот, было страшно.  
– Это выход, – неопределенно ответил король.  
– Это вход, – не согласился Бене.  
– Голубой грот – это вход и выход, – уклончиво согласился король. – Для меня это – выход. Этот город – только часть целой страны. Это только начало, форпост дивного нового мира. Но ты не ищешь выход отсюда. Откуда ты узнал про этот грот?  
Бене поднял руку и указал куда-то наверх, на небо. Король поднял голову, не узнавая ни одной звезды.  
– Северная звезда – единственная яркая звезда на небе. Если идти за ней – то придешь к голубому гроту. Если идти дальше – наверное, придешь еще куда-нибудь.  
– За гротом ничего нет, – заметил король. – Но в гроте – и дальше – целый мир.  
– Тогда почему вы не идете туда, если это так для вас важно?  
Король посмотрел на него темными глазами, в которых отражался костер.  
– Потому что я боюсь перемен.  
Бене нашел его руку в отблесках огня и несильно ее сжал. Рука короля была такой же холодной, как и его собственная.  
– Не бойтесь, перемены всегда к лучшему.  
Король усмехнулся и начал подниматься.  
– Тогда пойдем?  
Бене, только начавший подниматься следом за ним, отдернул руку и сел назад.  
– Я тоже? Нет, я не пойду. Зачем мне это? Если бы я хотел уйти, я бы уже узнал, что там, за гротом.  
Король наклонился, взял его за обе руки и потянул к себе, заставляя подняться.  
– Только чистый сердцем герой может войти в этот грот. Один я – не смогу. Только с тобой. Возьмешь меня с собой?  
Вокруг трещали змеи, постреливал жалящими искрами костер.  
– Если мы задержимся еще немного, королева змей найдет нас и убьет обоих, – как бы невзначай заметил король.  
– Это некрасиво с вашей стороны, – сварливо ответил Бене.  
Может, сердце у него было и ничего, но кому понравится, когда его шантажируют или просто обещают скорую смерть.  
– Я пойду, – смиренно сказал Бене. – Мы пойдем прямо сейчас, пока я не передумал. Ну, и пока королева нас не нашла.  
Он начал затаптывать костер.  
– Не туши огонь, – сказал король, взяв его за руку. – Змеи его не любят.  
Не затушив костер и не собрав палатку, они вместе пошли по направлению к холодному голубому свету из-под земли.  
Уже у самого грота, когда свет, став осязаемым, начал постепенно поглощать их, Бене погрузился в него почти по плечи, а король вдруг замер, дернулся, вскрикнул.  
Решив, что король снова испугался, Бене с силой потянул его за собой.  
Так они оказалась в голубом гроте втроем.

 

Внутри шахты Нордштерн, как и в той, где работал Бенедикт, находилось выставочное пространство. Но стоило свернуть не туда, зайти не в ту дверь (предполагалось, что либо добропорядочный немец не пойдет туда, куда ему не положено, либо это будет фотограф-любитель-индустриализма, у которого, конечно, есть разрешение) – и начиналось царство педантичной, тщательно поддерживаемой разрухи.  
– Нас не остановят? – спросил Матс, спускаясь позади него по металлической, чуть поскрипывающей лестнице.  
– У меня есть пропуск, – ответил Бенедикт, не уточняя, что пропуск этот работника музея шахты Цольферайн, а никак не Нордштерн.  
– Северная звезда, – задумчиво пробубнил позади писатель. – Звучит очень поэтично, а выглядит как помойка.  
– Это же шахта, а не замок Людвига Баварского, – буркнул в ответ Бенедикт, несколько обиженный за индустриальное Рурское наследие.  
– Ладно, а почему Северная звезда?  
Они спустились с шаткой лестницы, оказавшись в приятном шахтенном полумраке. Искусственное освещение давало желтоватый оттенок, по лицам бродили страшные тени. Бенедикту немного не хватало света, чтобы чувствовать себя достаточно уютно.  
В этом свете прилично одетый писатель смотрелся совершенно неуместно.  
– Есть две версии, – ответил Бенедикт после недолгой паузы, во время которой пытался сориентироваться, куда идти, – одна поэтичная, другая правдивая. Какую рассказать?  
– Обе, – Матс наступил во что-то и остановился, с подозрением оглядывая подошву.  
Пошаркав ею по каменному полу, он недовольно заметил:  
– Тут довольно чисто. Я ожидал, что будет хуже.  
– Ну да, здесь нет деревянных распорок и склизких стен. И чумазых шахтеров с фонариками на лбах. Производство прекратилось только в девяностых годах.  
– Это больше похоже на чистую канализацию, чем на шахту.  
– Ну, извините. Значит, версии. Поэтичная: путеводная северная звезда, которая поведет за собой европейскую индустриализацию, на которую будут равняться другие страны, ну, одним словом, это отлично для газетных заголовков: «Северная звезда Рура: прошлое, настоящие и будущее угля».  
– Отвратительно звучит, – мимоходом заметил Матс.  
– Не очень-то и хотелось, – насупился Бенедикт. – Значит, жизненная: в конце девятнадцатого века это была самая северная шахта Германии, в общем, захотелось, так и назвали.  
Под ногами появились рельсы, каменный монолит сменился тем, что, видимо, изначально ожидал увидеть писатель: трубы на полу, многочисленные ответвления, редкая капель с потолка, ржавчина и плесень.  
– Отвратительно, – неопределенно повторил Матс, хотя в его голосе звучало что-то, похожее на восхищение. – Мы отсюда вообще выберемся? Есть карта?  
Бенедикт повел плечами.  
Они свернули в левый рукав (Бенедикт был уверен, что если всегда сворачивать налево, то не потеряешься) и оказались в небольшом пустом зале. У стены находился тяжелый деревянный стол с несколькими ящиками. Воодушевившись, писатель направился к нему. Подергал за ручки, оторвал одну из них, но ящики так и не открыл.  
Матс обернулся, глянул на Бенедикта через плечо:  
– Мы можем сломать?  
Бенедикт покачал головой. Единственная мигающая лампочка не давала толком рассмотреть стол, но даже так можно было понять – сделан он был на совесть.  
– Ладно, – неопределенно согласился Матс и оставил стол в покое.  
От Бенедикта не укрылось, что ручка от ящика отправилась в карман писателя, но он не стал ничего говорить.  
– А это что?  
Бенедикт неопределенно мыкнул и повернул голову туда, куда указывал Матс. Из ближайшего к ним коридора пробивался едва заметный голубоватый свет. Если бы Бенедикт верил в магию, он бы, пожалуй, сказал бы, что это было похоже на нечто… магическое.  
– Инопланетяне? Масоны? – предположил Матс, которому Бенедикт не позволил пойти вперед первым.  
Осторожно переступая через разбросанные по полу ржавые трубы, Бенедикт двинулся по коридору.  
– Думаю, это мощная энергосберегающая лампа. Может, отражается от воды.  
Они оба оказались неправы. Никаких инопланетян, масонов, воды и ламп. Просто коридор, из которого они вышли, упирался в вертикальную шахту. Металлический балкончик из тонких перекладин выглядел довольно надежно, хоть и нависал над пропастью.  
Источника света нигде не было, что не мешало самому свету быть. Голубоватое свечение стелилось под ногами, навевая мысли не то о тумане, не то почему-то о холодном море.  
Задерживая дыхание, Матс прошел чуть вперед, сел на самый край балкончика, свесив ноги вниз и облокотился на перила. Бенедикту было страшно даже сдвинуться с места, ему казалось, что металлические сваи, из которых состояли несколько балконных этажей, уходящих глубоко вниз, просто разъедутся у него под ногами. Поэтому он остался стоять в коридоре.  
Матс молчал, положив подбородок на руки, сложенные на перилах. Бенедикт терпеливо ждал.  
– Красиво, – вдруг сказал писатель, глядя вниз, туда, где ноги в дорогих ботинках болтались над тьмой.  
Бенедикт с сомнением хмыкнул. В его представлении здесь не было ничего красивого – высоко, опасно, странно, но никак не красиво.  
– Свет этот странный, – начал рассуждать Матс. – Может, там, глубоко внизу голубой грот, как в сказке? Полностью голубые стены, золото, вода, отражение, голубоватый туман, который поднимается снизу… Тишина такая.  
– Хотите проверить свою теорию? – фыркнул Бенедикт.  
– Нет, – Матс передернул плечами, видимо, представив, что для этого нужно. – Ты собирался выяснить что-нибудь про королеву змей.  
Бенедикт почесал нос. Ничего он толком не узнал, только освежил в воспоминаниях сказку. Но, судя по всему, Матс и сам ее отлично знал.  
– Только сказку нашел, – виновато ответил Бенедикт.  
– Ну давай сказку, – немного разочарованно ответил Матс.  
На одном острове завелись змеи. Жители отправились к своему старейшине и спросили, как им быть. Тот ответил, что, должно быть, змеиная королева поселилась рядом с ними и что она созывает свое войско для того, чтобы уничтожить весь остров. Королеву можно было обнаружить по небольшой золотой короне на голове, но убить ее было трудно – а выжить при этом еще труднее. Никто не решился искать королеву, всем была дорога жизнь. И только внук самого старейшины не боялся смерти. Он отправился в море, где обнаружил пещеру, а в пещере – грот, наполненный голубым светом и голубой водой. Вокруг него были змеи – сотни, тысячи шипящих и извивающихся созданий. Была там и королева. Еще секунду назад извивавшаяся змеей, теперь перед ним стояла прекрасная девушка с длинными черными волосами, в белом платье и маленькой золотой короной в волосах. Она предложила внуку старейшины стать ее мужем, ее королем, жить вместе с ней в роскошном и великолепном змеином городе – после того, конечно, как они захватят этот остров. Но золото, драгоценности и власть не соблазнили юношу, и он уже знал, как ему совладать с королевой змей. Притворившись согласным, он приблизился к королеве, схватил корону с ее головы и кинулся бежать. Он вернулся домой, где старейшина дал ему совет сжечь корону – ведь змеи не любят огонь. Стоило юноше опустить корону в костер, как раздался невероятной силы крик и вслед за короной в огонь кинулась черная змея с белыми полосами по бокам.  
Там остров спасся от змей.  
– Все не так, – сварливо сказал Матс.  
Он не оборачивался, и его голос уходил куда-то вниз. Бенедикт с трудом разбирал, что говорит писатель.  
– Что не так?  
– Все. Внук старейшины – бедняк, у которого нет ни родителей, ни друзей, ни денег, иначе бы он не решился идти на верную смерть. Он принимает предложение – корону – змеиной королевы. Для этого всего и нужно, что съесть сердце еще живой гадюки. Ему кажется, что он сможет убедить невесту не уничтожать остров – но у него не выходит. А скоро и сам он начинает думать, что так и нужно. Такая вот история змеиного короля, которого прельщает золото и власть.  
Бенедикт неопределенно пожал плечами. Его не удивил такой поворот сюжета: просто писательское воображение уже начало свою работу.  
– Подойди ближе, с кем я разговариваю?  
Бенедикт неохотно двинулся вперед, глядя себе под ноги.  
Раздался звук, как будто что-то мелкое упало вниз, ударяясь о нижние балконы, одна из перекладин, составляющих пол, мелко задрожала и уехала под ногой Бенедикта.

 

Бене упал на голубой пол, больно ударившись руками и коленями. Когда он отряхнулся и посмотрел назад, король оказался уже на другой стороне грота. Между Бене и королем стояла она – всклокоченная, злая, очень обиженная королева. Она ничего не сказала, наклонилась – и спустя мгновение на хвосте стояла, вытянувшись высоко вверх, и чуть покачивалась гигантская черная змея с белыми полосами по телу.  
Бене планировал еще жить, причем долго и счастливо, поэтому он замер на месте, как испуганный заяц. Король у давней стены тоже замер. Но то были не стены – зеркала, в которых ничего не отражалось, как будто грот был пуст.  
Потеряв к Бене интерес, змея повернула голову к своему суженому и высунула длинный раздвоенный язык.  
Взгляд короля сделался жалобным, испуганным и обратился не к королеве, а к нему, к Бене.  
Это было ужасно – ведь Бене так хотел жить долго и счастливо. Но ему ничего не оставалось – он ведь не мог отказать королю в его безмолвной просьбе. Тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимания, Бене поднялся на ноги. Пол из того же странного неотражающего стекла, что и стены, скрадывал звуки. Отсутствие отражений играло на руку Бене.  
Пока король пятился, понимая, что спрятаться ему негде, Бене приближался к змее.  
В один момент оказавшись рядом, он одной рукой ухватил змею под голову, а другой схватил корону. Змея мелко задрожала, забила хвостом настолько часто, что Бене не смог ее удержать. Он не успел даже отскочить, а огромная пасть уже сомкнулась на его горле.  
Королева змей, лишенная своей короны, сделалась обычной змеей. Она обмякла, обвисла и разжала челюсти.  
Бене упал на скрадывающий все звуки стеклянный пол, в последнем жесте прижав руки к горлу. Еще несколько мгновений между его пальцами сочилась густая темная кровь.  
Осторожно подошел король. Для начала он остановился у обмякшей змеи, поставил ногу ей на голову и с почти неслышным хрустом раздавил ей череп. Затем подошел к Бене, присел рядом с ним, переложил голову к себе на колени. Бене смотрел прямо и немного обиженно.  
– Ну, извини, – сказал король, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать холодный лоб Бене.  
После чего поднялся, подхватил с пола маленькую золотую корону, убрал ее в карман и шагнул в одно из зеркал, неслышно поглотившее его и на секунду отразившее какой-то другой мир.

 

Когда Бенедикт вынырнул из неприятного липкого сна, в больничной палате, кроме него, была только молодая медсестра, заполнявшая какие-то бумаги. Увидев, что он проснулся, она заулыбалась и заговорщически поинтересовалась, готов ли он принять гостя.  
– Что за гость? – спросил Бенедикт, пытаясь по ощущениям определить повреждения.  
Очевидно сломанная рука, судя по гипсу, ну и на голове то ли шишка, то ли рассечение – побаливает и тянет. В остальном, кажется, все в порядке, никаких страшных травм, комы, руки-ноги шевелятся.  
И без того большие глаза медсестры сделались еще больше.  
– Матс Хуммельс!  
– Ну да, – обреченно согласился Бенедикт. – Сам Матс Хуммельс…  
Медсестра реактивно сменилась на писателя, который просунул в дверной проем сначала тонкий нос, потом голову, а затем и все остальное. Выглядел он неопределенно-растерянно и совершенно не вписывался в антураж обычной Гельзенкирхенской больницы.  
– Как рука? – спросил Матс, стараясь смотреть куда-то в сторону и не спеша подходить ближе.  
Он явно чувствовал себя здесь неуютно – и Бенедикт не собирался его здесь задерживать.  
– Вот как-то так, – ответил он, приподняв руку в гипсе. – Все нормально.  
Матс провел раскрытой ладонью по своим кудрям, зачесал их назад и откашлялся.  
– Я считаю, что я должен извиниться. С шахтой была моя идея. Плохая идея, можно было просто посмотреть фотографии в гугле.  
Немного подумав, Бенедикт кивнул. Он в любом случае не держал на Матса зла.  
– Ничего.  
Матс запустил руку в карман своего пиджака и достал оттуда конверт. Положил его на столик недалеко от руки Бенедикта.  
– Я уезжаю уже завтра. Но если вдруг ты что-то узнаешь про эту легенду или про эту сказку, свяжись со мной, ладно? Это важная часть моей книги.  
Бенедикт пожал плечами.  
– Ладно.  
Матс неопределенно махнул рукой, попрощался и ушел.  
Бенедикт извернулся так, чтобы здоровой рукой дотянуться до столика, расположенного прямо у его загипсованной руки, и все-таки достал до конверта.  
В конверте лежали деньги и визитная карточка.  
Бенедикт вздохнул.

После того случая прошел, наверное, год или даже больше, прежде чем Бенедикт оказался в Мюнхене на конференции. «История и культура германских земель», секция «История и культура земли Северный Рейн-Вестфалия». Кроме него, поехал еще Ральф со своей темой Рура в войнах двадцатого века, да молодняк из музея дизайна и современного искусства. Вот и Бенедикт со своим докладом о Рурских легендах.  
Он уже закончил и пробирался к выходу из зала, чтобы вдохнуть свежий воздух и наконец-то пообедать. На конференции предполагался стол, но только после того, как пройдут все секции. Бенедикт планировал еще пожить, причем долго и счастливо, поэтому обед требовался немедленно.  
Уже на выходе из мюнхенского университета кто-то ухватил его за локоть. Бенедикт обернулся.  
Матс Хуммельс собственной персоной стоял ступенью выше, щурился на него сквозь солнцезащитные очки и смотрелся совершенно уместно в сытом лощеном Мюнхене. А вот Бенедикт в своих джинсах и рубашке-поло чувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Как рука? – спросил Матс.  
Под мышкой он держал папку с документами конференции, а в руке – увесистый томик. Бенедикт в руках держал такую же папку, только в нее еще были вложены бумаги с его выступления. Бенедикт нервно скрутил папку в трубочку и похлопал ею себя по ладони.  
– Отлично. Как… книга?  
– Книга вот, – Матс помахал в воздухе книгой, которую держал в руках, затем перестал ее вертеть и продемонстрировал Бенедикту обложку – качественная фотография шахты Нордштерн, подсвеченной красным светом. – Я хотел подписать ее и прислать по почте, но раз уж мы оба здесь… Может, пойдем, выпьем пива?  
Он снял очки и улыбнулся, видимо, чтобы казаться дружелюбнее.  
Бенедикт поднял брови, тоже улыбаясь.  
– Неужели ты пьешь пиво?  
– Ну да.  
– Может, и мясо ешь? – не унимался Бенедикт, вспомнив сначала про веганский ресторан, а затем про минералку и салат на столе.  
– Ем, конечно, – Матс округлил глаза. – И даже матом иногда ругаюсь. Так что, по пиву?  
– Ну, тогда можно и по пиву, – согласился Бенедикт.  
Матс довольно улыбнулся и снова надел очки.  
На яркое солнце набежали куцые тучи, с неба мелко брызнул летний дождь.


End file.
